


There's Spunk In My Bunk

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, MCR 2008, Making Out In A Bunk, Masturbation, Mention of punishment, Name-Calling, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Frank Iero, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: I basically wrote this to give myself a break from studying because I'm a professional procrastinator. Hope you enjoy! x





	

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this to give myself a break from studying because I'm a professional procrastinator. Hope you enjoy! x

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

“Okay. Guys.”  
  
Something about Gerard’s tone made everybody look up and fall silent. Even Frank, who’d just had the time of his life taking shots of Bob from not very flattering angles, stuffed his new phone with the stupidly high-quality camera into the pouch pocket of his hoodie, frowning at their lead singer. The five of them having breakfast together – okay, more like brunch, according to the time. Or maybe let’s just call it lunch – didn’t happen exactly often. They only had this really small table that only four people could sit at comfortably, so Mikey, not wanting Frank to fulfill his threat (or, as he’d called it, _favor_ ) of simply sitting on Bob’s lap, had decided leaning against one of the kitchen counters whilst drinking coffee was just as good as sitting. Bob would have probably punched Frank if he’d dared to sit anywhere near his lap, not that it would’ve been the first time, but right now, he obviously wasn’t in the mood for the small dude’s antics, his phone having already brought him to the brink.  
  
Just as it didn’t happen often they shared meals properly, hearing Gerard talk about anything but comics or last night’s show this early in the morning was a fucking rarity. Especially not with that much seriousness in his voice. His face looked like he was about to announce he was fucking pregnant or whatever, or maybe he was going to announce he wanted their band to break up, but that would be _absurd_ – it was 2008, the kids fucking loved MCR, and so did Frank, and he also knew so did Gerard. Still, there was something about Gerard’s whole appearance at 1 pm on this - whatever the fuck day of the week it was - morning that promised a certain… meaningfulness.  
  
Gerard shifted a little in his seat, suddenly seeming self-conscious. He then took a deep breath and looked at Ray, Frank and Bob one by one, surprisingly not addressing his brother, who was still leaning against the counter with a huge mug of coffee in his hand, ignoring Gerard’s words like everything else in the world at this moment because he’d just woken up ten minutes ago. Gerard didn’t mind – his message was for his other band mates, apparently.  
  
“So, this… this is not supposed to be any kind of, uh… I mean, I don’t want any of you to feel bad. Or guilty. Or, actually I do want you to feel guilty so you will admit it was you. Basically, all I want is answers because I want to be able to sleep in peace. Okay? So, without making things even more awkward… there’s um, spunk. In my bunk. And it’s not mine. And it’s been there since last night, and I only found it this morning. And-”  
  
While Ray and Bob still looked confused and kind of weirded out, Frank cackled up. “Did you say-” he panted, shaking his head as laughter upon laughter erupted from his throat. “Did you say  _spunk_ in your _bunk_? Gee, what the fuck-”  
  
Gerard huffed, annoyed with Frank’s childish behavior when clearly he was addressing a serious matter. “Basically what I’m trying to say,” he continued, speaking through gritted teeth. “Is that someone fucking rubbed one off in my fucking bunk when I was out yesterday. I know it wasn’t Mikey – My fucking  _brother_ wouldn’t do that. And I know it wasn’t me because I don’t make a fucking habit out of splattering my goddamn cum on the entire fucking wall. So I know it was one of you three. It’s not a big deal. Just- just admit to your fucked up deed, clean it up and tell me why on earth you would jerk off where I sleep because that’s kinda… weird... and then we can be done with it. Okay?”  
  
Nobody said a word for a few moments, the silence only interrupted by Mikey slurping his coffee occasionally.  
  
Finally, Ray was the first to talk. “Well, I don’t see why I would have to clarify that, but… It wasn’t me.”  
  
“Me neither,” Bob and Frank said automatically.  
  
Gerard groaned and slumped back in his chair, raking a hand through his hair. “Guys, I’m not sleeping in there until somebody cleans up their mess! Seriously, I mean… We’ve known each other for years and I trust you guys with my life, and I get we’re all doin’ the thing more or less secretly and it’s natural and shit. But come on. _My_ bunk?”  
  
Again, nobody said a word for a longer time that frustrated Gerard even further. He hadn’t expected anybody to confess if he was honest. He did, however, have an idea as to who was maybe – probably – guilty, but this certain somebody wasn’t being suspicious at all, so it was hard to make out whether Gerard’s assumption was correct just yet.  
  
“How do you know it’s not yours?” Bob then asked. “I mean, how can you be sure?”  
  
“Be-because,” Gerard started uneasily. “I didn’t, uh… do.  _it_. yesterday. And it wasn’t there before.”  
  
Bob nodded, sighing. “I can’t believe we’re talking about this, but… I have an alibi anyway. I spent my time with Mikey yesterday evening, we went to a bar.”  
  
“That right, Mikes?”  
  
Mikey grumbled his consent into his mug so Gerard knew Bob was telling the truth.  
  
“And I was working on another song yesterday,” Ray added before taking a cupcake out of the box on the table. “You can look at the results if you don’t believe me, dude. But just think about it for a second. It wasn’t me. You know me, I don’t… I don’t jerk off in your damn bunk, man.”  
  
Gerard nodded, feeling a little bad for accusing Ray in the first place. Well, Ray certainly wasn’t the person he had suspected, but he’d just have to ask all of them. Now the only person having not given Gerard some sort of excuse was the person Gerard would think most capable of something so… fucked up. But, if it actually had been Frank, also kind of hot.  
  
“I, uh...” Frank started as he noticed all eyes – even Mikey’s, Christ – were on him now. The midget shifted, avoiding looking at anybody in particular as his cheeks turned red. “It wasn’t me, I… I slept early yesterday. I also wasn’t feeling too well. Oh, and my mom called. And I haven’t jerked off in like a week.”  
  
Gerard was pretty sure he had never heard somebody tell that many lies and horrible excuses within an amount of time that short ever before. He knew Frank was a shitty liar, but this certainly was the most obvious he’d ever been. Yet he pretended to believe Frank, not wanting to embarrass or make him aware of what was about to come, and let out a grunt. “Great. So one of you guys is lying straight to my face. How am I ever going to trust you again, motherfuckers?”

* * *

Gerard was overdramatizing, of course. Sure, having one of his best friend’s sperm right next to his own dick when jerking off the following night was weird, and it annoyed him endlessly the one it belonged to – Frank, clearly – hadn't removed it, but the fact that he _knew_ it had been Frank and he also could understand the reasons why he hadn’t confessed yet helped him to see the whole thing not that seriously.  
  
The spunk did become kind of gross, though, so Gerard decided not to give a fuck anymore and simply clean it himself. He’d come in contact with Frank’s cum before and had even liked it then; well, it had been under different circumstances, but still, so he managed to grab a wet rag and get rid of the splattered stains after having to talk himself into it for only a few minutes.  
  
Still, Frank was going to pay for this. Or, actually, even _more_ now because he hadn’t even had the decency to get rid of the dried semen on his own.  
  
Gerard just needed to wait for the perfect time for his revenge, and apparently, his fate was against that. Day after day went by pretty fast as they traveled across the country, thousands of kids screaming and dancing and singing at their shows every night. The experience was so fucking ridiculously awesome Gerard almost forgot about the incident – _almost_. Frank must have forgotten it by now, or at least he must be thinking Gerard had long dropped the subject altogether since he never mentioned it again.  
  
Actually, Gerard was just waiting, though. And finally, on one faithful night when they had just played their show in Chicago, his waiting should come to an end. Bob, who had spent his childhood and youth in Chicago, had arranged to have some drinks with old friends of his. Fortunately, he’d invited his bandmates to come along, and they all had agreed. All but Gerard, who had claimed to have a headache when really he was finally going to pay Frank back.  
  
His plan was a little stupid and childish, but he didn’t give a flying fuck. Basically what he was going to do was lie down in Frank’s bunk, wrap his hand around his cock and jerk off until he’d cum all over Frank's wall _and_ his sheets, just because Frank was enough of a fuckhead to think Gerard wouldn’t know it was him who’d garnished his wall with jizz, so he fucking deserved to have to clean his bed sheets. And then Gerard was going to leave him some kind of funny note; he hadn’t decided what to write just yet because well, such things should be done spontaneously, he guessed. But the note should be sarcastic and make Gerard look like some cool low-key revenge-seeking dude, that was for sure.  
  
Mikey had asked Gerard four times whether he was okay and if he should stay with him to make sure he didn’t get worse, and Gerard had declined his help just as many times before he finally was alone. An evil smirk played on his lips as he finally had the entire bus for himself – sure, he loved those guys with all his heart, but this whole tour thingy was definitely lacking privacy. So he decided to enjoy this.  
  
After watching some stupid TV channel none of the other guys liked for half an hour and then singing some songs randomly popping up in his head just because he could and nobody was here to tell him to shut up, Gerard recalled his original plan and smirked.  
  
He’d never actually allowed himself to picture the scenario. Frank Iero in his, _Gerard's,_ bed, hot and sweaty from their last show, desperately chasing his orgasm. Gerard knew Frank’s face when he was close to cumming, he knew how fucking breathtaking he looked with his tattooed digits wrapped around his cock and his legs fucking trembling from pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted, panting harshly. Picturing Frank doing this without him in his bunk was a huge fucking turn on, if Gerard was honest.  
  
He and Frank had done... some stuff over the last couple of years. It had started out with drunk make out sessions after parties. Then came the drunk hand and blowjobs after parties, joined by some not drunk make out sessions on stage. Some years later, after Gerard had gotten sober, they also started doing some things in private, without liquor or adrenaline pumping through their veins, which had always made everything seem surreal and blurry. Not that Gerard would ever complain about the times he and Frank had made out like that. It had seemed crazy and hot and had made Gerard cum so damn good, despite how fucked up he might have been at those times, it still had felt like heaven.  
  
As to recently, they’d still kiss on stage sometimes, but mostly they liked keeping their mutual interest in each other to themselves. Gerard had come to find he absolutely loved being Frank’s little slut whenever they had a hotel night and were both in the mood. Frank had a nice cock, a  _really_ nice one, thick and unexpectedly long for a man that short. It had kind of become their thing – nothing official, nothing mandatory, and sure as fuck nothing permanent. Although Gerard might have some sort of weird, never ending crush on Frank, but that was an entirely different story.  
  
For now what was important was that Gerard was still alone and he didn’t know how long the other guys would stay away, so he dragged his ass off the couch he'd had all for himself and went to the room their bunks were in, lazily climbing up the short ladder that led to Frank’s bunk and letting his body drop onto the semi-comfortable mattress.  
  
This was it. Gerard grinned in anticipation as he started rubbing the slight bulge in his pants that had formed when he was thinking about Frank fucking him so damn good. A groan escaped his lips when he popped the button open and shoved his pants down a few inches, getting his dick out of his underwear and stroking it to full hardness.  
  
Just now he realized how fucking good this was going to be, how fucking bad he’d needed this. Because Gerard always was one for moaning and just generally being loud during sex – or masturbation – so jerking off with four other dudes constantly nearby was torture. Now he was alone, though. Now he could groan and curse as loudly as he wanted, and without having to restrain himself in any way, so that’s exactly what he did.  
  
After licking a wet stripe up his palm, he wrapped his hand around his dick anew, stroking himself at a teasing pace from base to tip. Gerard hadn’t really had a satisfying orgasm in the last few days, always having to jerk off within a few minutes, unable to draw it out whatsoever. He got really into it now, his other hand reaching down to caress his balls gently, getting himself worked up and aroused as shit.  
  
The desire for more started building in his stomach, so Gerard pushed his pants down all the way until it was at his ankles, angling his legs and turning on his side a bit so he could insert a finger into himself easily after lubing it up with some spit. Gerard moaned as the single digit stretched his ass and the other hand kept pumping his cock. With his head turned and half of his face pressed into Frank’s pillow, he inhaled the man’s scent with every breath he took, which somehow made the images in his head even more vivid. For a second, he felt really bad for doing this; Frank had only jerked off in his bed, and it had probably been quick and messy and quiet because at the time, Ray had been in the room nearby, and Gerard, on the contrary, was just now getting into it, pressing the second finger into his ass moaning whorishly. His eyes slipped shut as sparks of pleasure ran down his spine, the slight burn making him curse and arch his back a little.  
  
“Fuck,” he mumbled. Gripping his cock tighter, he set a deep rhythm with his fingers, searching for his prostate. Frank’s scent filled his lungs again and he wished it weren't his own fingers trying to make himself feel good, but _Frank’s_ fingers. Or Frank’s cock, Jesus. “Frankie, baby, oh god.”  
  
Frank had probably jerked off in this exact bunk lots of times. He’d lain right here, fisting his remarkably big cock, panting and bringing himself closer, maybe – and in Gerard’s head, definitely – thinking about Gerard.  
  
Gerard remembered the one time they had fucked in their dressing room minutes before the show, all hot and fast and on the verge of being actually painful. Frank had pinned Gerard to the wall so his back was pressed up against Frank’s heavily heaving chest, both of their pants pulled down just as much as necessary. Gerard remembered feeling Frank’s warm breath against his nape as the younger one kept muttering filth, working Gerard up so fast his orgasm took him completely by surprise, its force powerful enough for Gerard’s legs to give out momentarily. Frank had finished in his ass that night, trembled from the violent aftershocks, and throughout the entire show, Gerard had felt his cum dripping out of him, soaking his underwear and reminding him of how fucking good Frank’s cock had felt in his ass.  
  
Everything Gerard could think about now was Frank. He hadn't meant to jerk off to him, not specifically, but since over eighty percent of his spank bank consisted of Frank anyway, it was kind of inevitable. How possessive he would sometimes get, how dominant and rough and fucking perfect-  
  
“Gerard?”  
  
What Gerard had not expected, though, was actually hearing Frank’s voice. Just when he was in the process of pressing the third finger into his ass, thumb flickering over his slit just the right way, Gerard had to realize his home alone time had come to an abrupt end. God, Frank was right next door and probably about to come in any second, looking for the other man.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Gerard had wanted revenge, yes, he’d wanted Frank to find his nicely decorated bunk, hell yeah, but fuck no, he hadn’t wanted Frank to catch Gerard in the process of preparing his little surprise.  
  
“Gee? Look, the other guys are still at the bar but there was this girl that just wouldn’t stop hitting on me, I was so tired of her, like what the fuck… Where the fuck even are you?” he called out.  
  
Hurriedly, Gerard pulled his fingers out of his ass, the shock having finally worn off enough for him to react.  
  
He wanted to drag his pants back up, wanted to jump down Frank’s bunk and hide in his own, but his hands weren’t quick enough. Having managed to pull his jeans up to his knees when Frank opened the door, Gerard fell utterly silent again, hoping that maybe Frank wouldn’t see him if he didn’t move.  
  
Frank’s eyes, of course, landed on Gerard’s bunk first, brows furrowing when he found it to be empty. He then looked around. When their eyes met, Gerard didn’t know whether to cry from embarrassment or beg Frank to get up here already because with him standing right there, eyes wandering down Gerard’s body to find his dick hard and curved towards his belly, Gerard realized how long Frank hadn’t fucked him.  
  
“What the fuck?” Frank finally breathed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head a little, an amused smile playing on his lips. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Jerking off in your bunk.” There wasn’t much sense in denying it, the situation was fairly obvious.Gerard’s heart was pounding in his chest as he smirked at Frank provokingly, raising a brow at him. “Cos I know it was you who left their jizz in mine.”  
  
Frank’s cheeks turned a little pink at that and he uncrossed his arms. “That was…” he started, gesticulating wildly. “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t do it on purpose.”  
  
“How do you unintentionally make yourself cum in someone else’s bed? Also, you could have cleaned it up at least.” Gerard giggled. He realized he could just use the opportunity and pull his pants back up – But his cock was still achingly hard, and Frank was right there, and something told him he might not actually have to get dressed for what would follow.  
  
“I...” Frank grunted, scratching his arm as his eyes darted around the room trying to come up with an excuse. “Okay. I _should’ve_ done that. But look, I… there also was some on your mattress but I cleaned that and I thought there wasn’t anything else that would give away what I did, I didn't see the stuff on the wall, okay, and then you were pretty fast at getting rid of it yourself. _Sorry_. And it’s not only my fault we haven’t fucked in ages, okay? I just missed you. And on that night you weren’t there, and I was so damn hard, Gee, you have no idea, and I just needed you, so...”  
  
“So you thought jacking off in my bunk was a good idea.”  
  
Frank grinned shamefully. “I mean, it smelled like you.”  
  
“Yeah...” Gerard nodded. He could relate, Frank’s pillow also smelled like him a lot and had inflamed all those fucking amazing memories in Gerard’s head. “So...”  
  
“So...” Frank wiggled his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip.  
  
“Still miss fucking me now?” Gerard teased. His hand found its way back to his cock and he began stroking it again, eliciting a low groan from Frank.  
  
The man nodded. “You have no idea.”  
  
“Come take me.”  
  
Frank grinned and kicked his pants off, pulling his shirt over his head in one swift movement as he hurried to his bunk, leaving a trace of his clothes on the floor. Gerard giggled excitedly as he watched Frank bare one tattoo after the other, removing what was left of his own clothes in the mean time. When Frank was utterly naked, he climbed up the ladder at light speed, legs straddling Gerard’s waist immediately. Their lips connected automatically, moans slipping from both of their mouths as hands explored each other’s bodies like it was the first time; god, Gerard had missed this, Frank’s warmth, his incredibly talented lips, his calloused hands on his sides.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Frank moaned, lips trailing down to nibble at Gerard’s neck. Gerard didn’t exactly like covering hickeys up with make-up because it was tiring and, in most cases, vain, but when Frank started sucking on the skin of the side of his neck, it felt way too good to object. Gerard’s fingers dug into Frank’s back as the man used his lips and tongue to leave a colorful mark on Gerard’s body, pleasure making his dick twitch.  
  
“Frankie...” Gerard mewled wantonly, hips thrusting up to gain some friction. “Come on, please-”  
  
“Baby, I’ve missed this so damn much,” Frank panted against Gerard’s wet neck. “We haven’t done anything in so long. Why- why don’t we fuck more often?”  
  
Gerard shook his head. “I don’t know,” he whined shakily. “We should, though, you should fuck me every single day, starting right  _now_ -”

“So damn impatient.” Gerard felt Frank grin into his skin as his mouth trailed further down, only stopping to lick over his nipple teasingly. “Need me to fuck you, hm?”  
  
“Yes, Frank,” the older one gasped, dick throbbing between his legs. “So bad.”  
  
Frank shoved one thigh between Gerard’s legs and started rutting against him, making Gerard mewl and tilt his head back. “How do you want it, Gee?” Frank asked raucously. “Hard and rough? Want me to make you scream, baby doll? Nobody’s gonna hear us, you can be as loud as you want, fuck.”  
  
“Yes, Frankie, please.” Gerard nodded eagerly. He placed his hands on Frank’s ass, trying to push him down harder and faster, needing his cock more than ever. “Just- just fuck me, come on.”  
  
“You’re incredibly demanding for someone I just caught fucking jacking off in my bunk...” Frank teased. One of his hands slid between their bodies and further down, wrapping his fingers around Gerard’s dick loosely. “Shouldn’t you be sorry or at least ashamed?”  
  
Gerard groaned as his hips rocked up into Frank’s hand desperately. The friction just wasn’t _enough_ , and he just wanted to be fucked, Jesus Christ, why was Frank such a massive douche? “You fuckin’ started it. Now come on, fuck me, fucking _fuck_ me, Frank, god-”  
  
“Maybe I should spank your cute little ass, what do you think, baby? Should I punish you?”  
  
At first Gerard was tempted to shake his head, but urgh, he kind of liked the sound of that. “L-Later?” he suggested. “Need your cock, Frank, please. Fucking _please,_ I swear to god, if you don’t stick your cock up my ass in the next five seconds, I will climb on top of you and do it myself.”  
  
“Such an eager little slut for me,” Frank chuckled, and finally, _finally,_ slipped his other leg between Gerard’s thighs, spreading his legs so he could fit between them. He rutted against Gerard again, making the both of them moan. “Aren’t you, baby? Aren’t you a hot fucking slut?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard agreed breathlessly.  
  
Frank smirked and pushed two fingers into Gerard’s mouth, only pulling them out once they were soaked and guiding them to Gerard’s bared opening.  
  
“D-Don’t need prep,” Gerard told him quickly. Frank looked at him questioningly but still continued to push his fingers into him, two at once, scissoring them inside of Gerard deliciously.  
  
“God, you’re so damn open already,” Frank commented. “Had a really good time before I arrived, Gee?”  
  
“Way better now.” Gerard gasped and arched his back when Frank’s fingers rubbed against his sweet spot. “More, more, _please_ , need you, Frankie...”  
  
Frank grinned but nodded. “Yeah, baby. I’ll fuck you so good…”  
  
He spat on his hand and used it to slick his dick up as Gerard’s hands hurried down to pull his own thighs towards his chest, holding himself open for Frank. The man groaned and lined himself up, looking at Gerard one last time for affirmation before guiding the tip of his cock in.  
  
Gerard hissed, head thrown back at the sensation he’d missed so fucking much. It got so much better when Frank slowly sunk in all the way, cursing under his breath as he filled Gerard's ass. When Gerard opened his eyes, he saw Frank looking down at him, eyes dark with lust and lips parted.  
  
“God, Gerard...” Frank moaned. Gerard bucked his hips up, making Frank slip in that tiny bit more that had the both of them trembling and gasping for breath. He linked his ankles behind the small of Frank’s back and pulled him closer, hands moving up to pull him down for a fiery kiss.  
  
Their rhythm was slow at first but soon got heated and messy, Gerard’s nails leaving sharp red lines on Frank’s backside as he sped up with every thrust. Frank was kissing Gerard’s neck again, leaving multiple hickeys and marks of his teeth, the mild pain causing Gerard to gasp and shudder.  
  
“Harder, please, harder,” Gerard begged, crying out when Frank bit down on the crook of his neck. “Need more, Frankie.”  
  
“Such a slut,” Frank growled before leaning back, grabbing both of Gerard’s thighs, guiding them in front of his chest and throwing them over his shoulders. Gerard gasped at the pain when Frank lowered his body onto his again, the stretch soon forgotten at the new, way deeper angle that had tiny sparks explode in front of Gerard’s eyes.  
  
“Frank, oh god, Frankie,” he chanted incoherently. His entire world was spinning, nothing seemed to be important anymore, nothing but Frank and his fucking dick in his ass. Gerard nearly screamed when his tip finally nudged his prostate, his nails digging further into Frank’s back as he held onto him for dear life. “Faster, fuck me faster.”  
  
“This not good enough?” Frank panted into his ear, punctuating each word with another sharp thrust. Everything around them was shaking, god, it felt like the whole fucking  _bus_  was, not that Gerard cared.  
  
“Just- just need more, please, Frankie, please,” Gerard pleaded. Heat was pooling in his stomach, begging to be released, and he could feel the orgasm boiling inside him might fucking knock him out.  
  
A desperate whine escaped Gerard’s throat when Frank suddenly pulled out, leaving him empty and open and screaming for more, Gerard’s hands trying to force him back in.  
  
“No, baby. I know a position that you will like… let’s get out of this fucking narrow bunk, okay?”  
  
Gerard shook his head, pleading for Frank to keep going. “N-No, don’t stop, please. I’m so close-”  
  
But Frank wasn’t having any of it as he was already jumping down the bunk, leaving Gerard with no other option but follow him. The second his feet landed on the rough carpet of their bus, Frank’s hands were on his waist, spinning him around so he was facing the ladder of the bunk. Then he was pushing his upper body down, making his ass stick out, and ran a finger down his crack slowly. Gerard immediately pressed into the touch, hands reaching out to grab the ladder for support as Frank spread Gerard’s cheeks.  
  
“How bad do you need me, baby?” Frank asked, obviously enjoying to be a torturing asshole.  
  
Gerard grunted. “Fuck off. I’ll fucking jerk off myself if you don’t get started right the fuck now- _Jesus_.”  
  
Frank slapped his cheek before pulling them apart again, and suddenly there was something hot and wet on Gerard’s opening – Frank’s fucking _tongue_ , holy shit. Gerard moaned and stuck his ass out just a bit more, shuddering when Frank started lapping at his hole expertly, a finger soon joining his skillful tongue.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, don’t stop,” he begged. His hips were moving back onto Frank harshly as he fucked himself on his band mate’s finger and tongue. “Close. Fucking close, Frankie, oh my- _fuck_...”  
  
One last kiss to Gerard’s entrance and Frank’s mouth was gone. Before Gerard could form a coherent insult as to why on earth Frank would stop _now_ , Frank’s dick was back against Gerard’s ass, pushing in all the way with one sharp thrust that had Gerard screaming out Frank’s name.  
  
Firm hands settled on Gerard’s hips as Frank fucked his ass ruthlessly, knowing they both needed this to be rough and hard and maybe even a bit violent. Gerard kept cursing and moaning, feeling his orgasm bubble in his stomach anew. He just needed to cum, needed to fucking cum around Frank’s cock that was jabbing his prostate with every single thrust, and Frank had been fucking right, this angle was perfect.  
  
“I'm fucking- fucking cummin’,” Frank grunted, and before Gerard could beg him to keep going just that tiny bit longer to finish the both of them, his hips were trembling and coming to a shaky halt deep inside of Gerard. He felt him pulsating as his cum splattered Gerard’s tight walls, moans and chants of Gerard’s name falling from his lips as the grip on Gerard’s hips tightened. “Gee… _Fuck_. So goddamn good, baby.”  
  
Gerard mewled in need to make Frank aware of his straining erection. Frank apologized with a chuckle and pulled out, spinning Gerard around and dropping to his knees. Gerard still hadn’t comprehended what on earth was happening when Frank’s mouth was already enveloping his cock, and fuck, this was good.  
  
Twisting his hands in Frank’s hair automatically, Gerard let himself be swallowed down completely. Frank’s tongue felt amazing as he kept massaging the underside of his dick, alternating between sinking down all the way and nibbling on the head with his tongue digging in the slit on Gerard’s dick. One of his hands helped his mouth as it jerked Gerard at the same rhythm his lips were moving up and down the shaft, the other hand moving back towards Gerard's ass, pushing two fingers inside without warning.  
  
That was all Gerard could take. Frank's fingertips pressed against his prostate, Gerard came with a strangled cry down Frank’s throat thickly, moaning in pleasure when he felt him swallow it all. God, he’d needed this, he’d needed this so damn much. His entire body was still buzzing and twitching when Frank used his tongue to clean him off, praises trembling from Gerard’s lips without his consent.  
  
“You’re so fucking hot, you know that, Gee?” Frank whispered. His voice sounded wrecked and Gerard smirked, knowing all too well what that felt like. He came up, shaky legs barely supporting him, planting a wet kiss on Gerard’s lips.  
  
Gerard reciprocated eagerly, moaning when he tasted his own cum on Frank’s tongue. “Fuck,” was all he could say, his brain still uncooperative as his body buzzed in pleasure.  
  
“I was serious, by the way,” Frank announced. “We should do this more often. A _lot_ more often. Your ass, fuck… You have no idea what it feels like.”  
  
“You could’ve just waited for me that night, you know,” Gerard told him with a tired smirk. “That night when I was out and you jerked off in my bed. You could’ve waited and we could have fucked when I came back.”  
  
“Or you could have stayed home altogether and we could’ve fucked all fucking night,” Frank retorted.  
  
“I kind of feel like you’re not capable of fucking me for an entire night… no offense, Frankie.”  
  
Frank raised his brows and grinned, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s hips. “Wanna try?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos make me happy ^-^


End file.
